The Good Slave
by Veracityrules
Summary: Master Draco Malfoy has a good slave in the deliciously submissive Harry Potter and revenge is a dish best served with whips and chains! Warning Graphic MM slash & BDSM. Absolutely rated M. PWP, Pt 1 of a trilogy, hence name change from the Perfect Slave.


Disclaimer: All copyrights of the following characters belong to JKR…bla bla bla, you know the drill. I am just a sick and twisted fan who tortures them for her own evil amusement and yours too, if you're reading this fic.

Warnings: PWP, M/M slash, adult language, BDSM between consenting adult characters, humiliation, anal, oral, anilingus, spanking, orgasm denial, forced orgasm and other crude things that probably have names but I just don't know them.

Rating: Err…have you read the above warnings?! Most definitely **M**

A/N: This fic is _**GRAPHIC**_ and therefore absolutely not suitable for readers under 16 years. I take no responsibility for anyone under-age accessing this story. I am a responsible author and have acted accordingly by strenuously highlighting the genre and themes that this fic contains. If you don't like it, then _DON'T_ read it! You have been duly warned. Thank you and enjoy. And of course don't forget, review, review, review.

Updated A/N 26/09/07: Previous readers of this fic should note that the name has been changed from the Perfect Slave to the Good Slave. I have had so much positive feedback for this story and so many of you have favourited it that I realised that I must of hit upon something really special. So, in my sick and twisted imagination, I came up the idea of a trilogy. This will comprise of the _Good Slave, the Bad Slave and the Perfect Slave._ So enjoy_, VR._

* * *

The Good Slave

Hidden deep within the bowels of Malfoy Manor, a room existed that was only accessible by one person. It was protected by various charms and spells that prevented any unauthorised witch or wizard from entering and silencing charms, which prevented any sound from escaping from the room.

On this particular night, a scantily-clad slave was hanging from a complex pulley system that adorned the ceiling of the dungeon. He was naked, save from leather body harness, which had specially adapted metal rings that the ropes were attached to, suspending him upright from the contraption. He was forced to stand on the balls of his feet, due to the height at which it was set.

The Master circled his slave slowly, assessing him. He absently thwacked the riding crop across his palm, as he contemplated the situation. He looked every inch the domineering aristocrat that he was. This was merely accentuated by his dress. Black leather trousers that clung lovingly to his long muscular legs, tucked into knee-length boots and his well defined bare chest, exposed to the cool dungeon air.

"Hmm." Draco muttered. He observed that every time the crop connected with his hand, the Slave's exposed erect cock bobbed in unconscious excitement.

This angered him. He wasn't supposed to be enjoying it, the filthy whore! He administered a sound strike of the whip across the slave's thighs.

The Slave cried out, its sound muffled by the ball gag situated in his mouth. If anything, the aroused member grew even further.

"Who told you that you could make any noise? You will be silent Slave when correction is metered out, is that clear?"

" 'es 'aster." Harry managed to answer through the gag, although it was barely audible.

Draco drew level with him, face on. Eye to eye. His face contorted in rage. He slapped his cheek so hard; the sound resonated around the stone room.

"I TOLD YOU TO BE SILENT YOU FILTHY WHORE!" He calmed somewhat after the sudden outburst and continued. "I will tell you when you may answer. If I ask a question and I require an answer, I will say affirm. You will answer with 'yes Master' as you did so, so insolently before, is that clear?"

He received no answer.

Good, the Slave was a fast learner.

"Very good. You may affirm Slave." Antithetically, the blond tenderly stroked the reddened flesh he'd just struck in reward for his obedience.

" 'es 'aster."

Draco continued his assessment. He rounded him and looked at Harry's exposed rear. It was far too...flawless for want of a better word. It need punishing.

It was payback time for all the times Harry and his friends had humiliated the Prince of Slytherin during their school days at Hogwarts. Knowing exactly what was called for. Draco walked over to the cupboard where all his 'toys' were stored. He retrieved the items he needed and approached the slave head-on, showing him what was coming.

"Do you know what these are Slave?" He asked holding up the items.

No verbal response came from the slave's lips as instructed, but the same could not be said of his facial expression. His eyes bulged in a mixture of fear and excitement.

"Affirm." The Master said in a bored voice.

" 'es 'aster."

"Do you know what's coming Slave? Affirm."

" 'es 'aster."

"Are you excited? Affirm Slave." He asked meanly.

" 'es 'aster." As if to confirm it, the Master noted a bead of pre-cum gathering at the tip of the slave's prick.

Draco moved behind Harry and began to caress his arse cheeks. The slave struggled against the touch but obediently remained silent. He felt his cheeks being parted and bucked forward in surprise as he felt his master's warm wet tongue lap at his puckered ring. He so desperately wanted to moan in pleasure but it was forbidden. All he could do was grind his butt against the warm organ, in an effort to increase contact. Harry then felt the muscle tension of the tongue change from soft and loose to hard and pointed as it began to penetrate the wrinkled hole.

The master abandoned his oral preparation and began to apply the cool lubricant to the area. He inserted a finger, then two, quickly followed by a third.

Harry thought he was about to be fisted but he breathed a sigh of relief when the probing ceased suddenly.

Draco proceeded to grease up the butt plug and began inserting it, slowly.

Harry was unable to prevent the moan of pleasure escaping from his lips. For this, he received a good hard slap across his buttocks for disobeying the Master's instructions. The plug slid smoothly over the widest point and plopped noisily into place; held fast by the anal muscle's constriction.

The blond rose and began swishing the leather thonged cat-a-nine tails whip through the air menacingly, demonstrating his authority and intention. He began flicking it across the slave's back, pulling back so as not to cause too much pain to start off with. He wanted to prolong the experience for as long as possible. Draco couldn't describe the pleasure he was feeling at finally being able to exact his revenge on 'the-boy-who-lived'.

He then moved his aim lower, across the pale globes of his buttocks, increasing the depth and speed of the lashes.

The slave was good. He never uttered a sound, as the leather striped the delicate arse-flesh, even when the tails caught the base of the butt plug, forcing it in further.

Draco stopped whipping. He moved around and faced Harry.

"Oohh, did that hurt?" He asked mockingly, bringing his hands up to toy with the slave's small sensitive nipples. Harry bucked against the Master's ministrations. Draco pinched them hard.

Still Harry remained silent. However, a single tear tracked a path down one of his pale cheeks.

Draco noted despite the extremity of the punishment, Harry's arousal hadn't abated.

The dirty whore loved every minute of it.

He went back over to the cupboard and retrieved a cock ring.

"I'm going to put this on you Whore, because I don't want you coming yet."

He took care not to over stimulate the slave as he fitted it to the engorged member; it looked primed to go off at any minute.

"I'm going to begin to take my pleasure of you now slave. Do you understand? Affirm."

" 'es 'aster."

Draco flicked his wand and the ceiling ropes began shift. Harry was tipped forward 90°; his torso parallel with the floor and his legs remained dangling vertically in the bitch position.

The Master stood proud before him and unzipped his fly, freeing his erect prick from the confines of his leather pants. It stood to attention, waiting to be touched.

Harry could smell the Master's arousal; it was so close to his nose.

"I'm going to remove the gag Slave and you are going to pleasure me with your little filthy mouth. As any master expects from his slave, you _will_ obey every instruction that I give you. Do you understand? Affirm Slave."

" 'es 'aster."

Draco dipped forward, unbuckled the ball gag and discarded it onto the floor.

"Open wide Slave." He commanded, gripping the base of his cock and offering it towards the Slave's lips.

Harry obeyed and opened wide to receive Draco's cock.

"Suck the head gently."

He sucked the bell-end as requested, using his tongue against the underside. The sensation was incredible and the blond purposefully ignored the fact he hadn't told the slave to do this.

Draco, ready for more, grasped Harry's head and thrust deeply into his oral cavern. He resisted the urge to gag on the foreign invader. He pumped his cock into the slave's mouth furiously. Continuously back and forth. The blond groaned ecstasy; he was good at giving head. He withdrew as he felt his balls tighten. He didn't want to come in the slave's mouth this time. No, when he came, he planned on being buried ball-deep in the slave's arse.

"I'm going to fuck you now Slave. I'm gonna ride your arse ragged and you're going to scream for me aren't you? Affirm."

"Yes Master." He answered clearly without the restraint of gag.

"You're going to tell me exactly what you want and how much you crave my beautiful big cock in your arse, aren't you Slave? Affirm."

"Oh, yes Master." He answered lustfully.

Draco moved to the rear of Harry and removed the butt plug from his hole. It remained open, gaping widely. Without the need for further preparation, Draco thrust in deeply, slamming himself up to his balls, which slapped against Harry's.

"Oooohhhh!" Harry groaned in loudly in pleasure.

"Yes Slave, that's it. Tell me what you want Slave." Draco asked, as he pumped in and out of the slave's succulent arsehole.

"Fuck me Master. I want you to fuck me hard Master."

"How does it feel Slave?"

"It feels wonderful Sir. Please don't stop Master."

Draco ground his hips and hit that sweet hidden gland, causing Harry to scream aloud.

"Yes you bitch, scream for me Whore." As he repeated the process. Harry needed to come but was unable to due to the constriction of the cock ring.

"Master, please may I come."

Draco slapped his arse hard for his insolence.

"No you may not Whore. I will tell you when you can come, if I _choose_ to let you come." He thrust in and out faster, each time intentionally hitting Harry's prostate.

The blond was almost there, he wanted to come so bad. He had prolonged his climax for as long as he humanly could. But he would be denied no longer. Altering his stroke, longer, deeper and faster, he raced towards climax.

"I'm coming whore; make it good for me Slave." With that, he reached around to Harry's cock and removed the tight ring that prevented his release. "Come with me Slave!" Draco commanded.

It was too much. Harry thrust his hips forward and came violently, a stream of cum erupting from the tip onto the stone floor below. Draco came simultaneously, as Harry's sphincter clamped down around his prick as he orgasmed; shooting his seed deep within the dark recesses of his slave's rectum.

Draco dropped forward onto Harry's back in exhaustion. Their breathing laboured, after both coming so strongly.

"Are you okay Babe?" Draco asked quietly.

"Fuck, yeah." Harry answered breathlessly. "Although, I don't think I'll be able to sit down for a week." He laughed tiredly.

"Well, maybe you should stay in bed, lying down until you're all healed up. I mean, you don't have any pressing engagements for the next week or so. It is our honeymoon after all." Draco said wickedly.

"Yes Master." Harry affirmed.

**The end**


End file.
